


In the heart of unknown

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: John enjoys watching his husband Roger having sex with others.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	In the heart of unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



Roger loves his husband John, a quiet but charming man who can be adventurous sometimes just as he is. The best part of their marriage, other than the hot sex, is the surprise John brings him once a while to keep their relationship interesting. 

Sometime it’s a trip to an exotic island, sometime it’s a party filled with shows and wonders, sometime it’s a new kind of play in the bedroom.

This time John hasn’t told him exactly what it is, Roger wonders as they ride in the limo, would it be another party? 

It turns out Roger is half right about the event tonight, it is a party, but not just any kind of party, as he realizes that when they enter the house behind the gate. There are already several limos parked outside, the house is brightly lit, but there is no loud music or chatty crowd inside. 

The doorman takes their coats, and they are welcomed into a room by the hallway where champagne and refreshments are served on silver trays. 

“Are we waiting for something?” Roger takes a sip of his champagne and looks around curiously.  
“Roger, remember when I asked you whether you would like to have sex with somebody other than me if I give consent?” John strokes him lightly on the arm.  
“Yeah...so?”  
“This is me giving consent.” John kisses him on the lips, as if breaking a seal of magic, leaving his husband wide eyed.  
“Are...are you serious?” Roger doesn’t quite believe him yet, because John is usually possessive of him.  
“On the condition that I will be present at the scene.”  
“Of course, it’s only fair...”  
“If you agree to do this, once we go inside the house, you will do whatever I tell you, no question asked. If you’re feeling uncomfortable about it, we go home right now. It’s entirely up to you.”

Roger feels his heart pounding like a drum, he is worried about what would happen in this peculiar house, but he trusts John will never do anything to harm him. And maybe, if he dares to admit, he is enticed by the idea of having sex with complete strangers, especially with John watching. 

“Yes, I want this.” He can barely hide the excitement in his voice.  
John looks into his eyes with unreadable expression and nods in response. 

The curtain on the wall opens, three young men comes bearing pieces of garments on their arms, they help Roger and John changes into what seem to be some sort of robes, except John’s robe opens on the front and Roger’s opens on the back. 

Roger walks by John’s side as the young men from earlier lead the way upstairs, he unconsciously covers his bottom that constantly sticks out of the airy robe.

“Don’t try to cover yourself. Get used to it.” John says in a flat tone and Roger gingerly crosses his arms in front of him. John carries more dominance tonight than ever before, giving Roger more reason to obey every single thing he commands. The submissive part in Roger is already on his knees waiting for orders, but he doesn’t want it to show it yet, not until he knows what’s waiting for him.

The corridor on the second floor leads to several rooms, and they stop at the room in the end of the corridor with a wooden door that goes up almost to the twelve feet ceiling. 

John turns to Roger and grabs his hand, “go inside now, do not speak unless spoken to.”  
Is that an order? Roger wants to ask, but he isn’t sure if that would be against the rule, so he just nods. 

Roger follows one of the young lad into the room, and the giant heavy door closes behind him with a thump, he turns around in a moment of panic but all he sees is his own shadow dancing on the door.

He straightens his back, trying to stand tall, eyes searching in the enormous space that decorated like a sitting room of an nineteenth century mansion. There is a fireplace on the wall in front of him, on the right side a window overlooking the garden in the back of the house, on the left a black velvet curtain covering the wall from top to the floor. 

Two men are sitting by the fireplace, wearing the same black robe as John has been given earlier, standing behind them are several men in white robes, holding wine bottles or foods. Roger stands still, clenching on his blue robe, not knowing what to do without disobeying John’s order.

“You must be Roger, you’re more beautiful than John said you were.” A dark haired man approached him with a seductive smile, “I assume John has told you what tonight is about? My name is Freddie, by the way, and this is Brian, he prefers to be called sir if you ever need to address him.”  
Roger peaks behind Freddie and Brian is saluting him with a glass of wine.  
“And don’t worry darling, your John is here with us, on the other side of the curtain,” Freddie seems to have noticed Roger’s uneasiness, he points to the curtain with one long finger, turning Roger’s attention to it immediately, “do you have any questions?”

Roger takes it’s the time for him to speak, “What should I do? Will John join us later?” He asks, eyes still lingering on the curtain, trying to picture John on the other side.  
“Whether or not John will be joining us is entirely up to him.” Brian explains, “but while you’re here, we will take care of you. You can say no if there is anything you don’t want, is that clear?”  
“Yes...sir.” Roger is a fast learner, and Brian smiles approvingly. 

“Very well, shall we begin?” Freddie gestures for Roger to come closer, two masked young lads hold his arm on each side, sitting him down on a large round sofa that looks more like a really plush bed. “Now prepare yourself for us.”  
With the help of two pairs of hands, Roger is on his hands and knees, the bottom of his robe opens from behind by gravity and leaves him completely naked and exposed from the waist down. 

His cheeks are flushed with shame of being shown in such compromised state to a room full of strangers and supposedly the cameras on the walls that give John the best view. He shifts unconsciously trying to pull his thighs together.

“Open your legs, honey, forget that we’re here, do it as if you’re home by yourself.” Freddie orders sternly. 

A bottle of lube and a dildo are placed on the sofa in front of him, Roger picks up the lube and coats his fingers with it, he presses two fingers behind with his eyes closed, a deep satisfactory moan leaves his lips immediately. 

John is watching, he reminds himself as the fingers curl inside him, he must make John want him, moreover, make Freddie and Brian want him too. 

A louder and needier moan comes out unexpectedly, Roger throws his head back, adding two more fingers to stretch his entrance. Roger’s body shivers with unfulfilled pleasure, with his cock erect under the belly and arse quivering in the air, an erotic display of beauty. 

The lube must be special, because Roger feels easier to relax with it than usual, he retracts the fingers, and lubricates the dildo before aiming it at his hole. It’s not the most feasible thing, but he manages to get it all the way in by twisting and squirming. 

Just when he’s about to pull it out and push it back in again, he feels the warmth of a body coming closer.

“May I?” Brian’s voice is thick with lust.  
Roger nods eagerly.  
“Speak, or I won’t do it.”  
“Yes, sir!” 

The object is being pulled in excruciatingly slow motion, making its way out with deliberate shallow thrusts that cause Roger crying out in pleasure and yearning. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, is that alright?” Brian husks above him.  
“Yes, please.” Roger sounds broken with needs. He can’t believe himself saying this to somebody he has just met fifteen minutes ago, does he really have no shame? Will John be angry with him even though he has given consent for Roger to fuck somebody else? Is this what he really want? 

For a moment, Roger almost regrets and takes back his words of permission, but when the head of Brian’s cock pushes in, he bites his lips and forgets all the concerns. His body needs it, even from a stranger.

“Roger.” John’s sudden voice piercing through the curtain makes Roger clench hard around Brian inside him, the other man groans and pins him down.

“Can you hear me, Roger?” Asks John.  
“Y...yes, John.” He jerks his head to face his husband’s direction, while still being pounded from behind.  
“Tell me how does it feel with Brian inside you.”  
Roger swallows and mumbles, “it’s good.”  
“Now tell Brian where your spot is.”

Roger closes his eyes, feeling the other man’s hardness, “deeper, a little to the left, there...ah uh...”  
Brian takes the chance to thrust aggressively at Roger’s prostate, drawing gagged breaths from the blond.

“Is Brian making you feel good?” John’s voices rings in Roger’s ears, more calm than Roger would expect him to be.  
“Yes...it’s so fucking good...”  
“Why don’t you tell Brian that you want more.”

Roger turns his head back to look Brian in the face, “please sir, I need more...”  
“How can I deny you.” Brian gently pushes a strand of blond hair to the side and drives into him faster. 

“Roger, are you close?”  
Roger can barely hear John over his own panting and moaning, “I’m close John...”  
“Good, do not come until I tell you.”  
Roger almost bursts into tears upon hearing that, “but, John, please...”  
“Be good for me, love.” 

He can’t argue with John when John is calling him love with such affectionate voice, so Roger tenses his muscles and using all the willpower to resist the urge, while Brian keeps driving him over to the edge. 

His limbs tingle when Brian growls and comes, cock throbbing inside him. Roger lets out a sigh of both relief and frustration when the other man pulls out and takes away the warmth, leaving a wet trail of cum mixed with lube on his thighs.

“Are you alright, love?” John is calling him again with genuine concern.  
“Uh...yeah.” Roger is absentminded since half of his mind is focused holding back the orgasm that’s currently pooling in his lower belly.  
“Good. Now get over to sit on Freddie’s lap and ride him, make him feel good.” 

Roger whimpers as he pushes himself up from the sofa, his arse sore and stretched by Brian, and his legs trembles as he walks. 

Freddie drapes on the red velvet sofa, watching him intensely with those eyes full of desire, his cock stands proud from the front opening of his robe, the sight of it makes Roger gasp in awe. 

“Like what you see?” Freddie teases cheekily, and Roger feels his cheeks burning. Nevertheless, Roger proceeds to straddle on Freddie’s lap, and is instantly pulled down into a kiss, the first he has gotten this evening in this room. 

His fingers are now buried in Freddie’s thick hair, and he can’t help but moans into the other man’s mouth, which almost takes all the air out of him. Freddie’s very hard erection is rubbing against the base of his balls, driving Roger almost crazy for a moment. He breaks the kiss and rasps: “Oh god, fuck me!”

He regrets immediately when the word rushes out, he’s not supposed to speak unless spoken to, and John doesn’t miss that either. “Roger, what did I tell you?”  
“I...I’m sorry.” Roger winces upon hearing John’s voice, which makes Freddie giggle under him.  
“This will be a warning, don’t do it again unless you want to be left alone for the rest of the night.”  
“I won’t do it again...can I ride him now?”  
“Yes, you may.” 

Roger can’t be more eager to comply this time, with one hand on Freddie’s shoulder for support, and the other hand wrapped around his cock, which is wetted with some extra lube he gets on the sofa. As he slowly lowers himself on the sizable offender, Roger groans and bites his lips not to curse, he is awarded with few sweet squeezes on the bottom and a peck on the chin. 

Turns out Freddie is a sweet lover, he kisses Roger’s neck and chest as he bounces on his cock, not to mention the occasional thrusts and twists Freddie does with that magical wand, turning Roger into a whimpering mess. Again he is close to the finish line, but John hasn’t spoken yet, how long will John keep him high like this, Roger desperately wonders, but he dares not to ask. 

So he tries to throw the thought of coming to the back of his head and focuses on pleasing Freddie, which he does marvelously. The man is no longer fooling around with him, his eyes are so keen on him right now Roger feels dazzled. 

“Aren’t you a wonder my dear.” Freddie clasps so hard on Roger’s waist, it certainly will leave a mark tomorrow. But Roger can’t care less, he’s rocking on Freddie’s cock trying to make him come, but at the same time avoiding his own pleasure spot so he won’t come right away, the sheer effort almost makes him pass out. 

It can’t be taking that long but to Roger it feels like forever before Freddie finally tightens the grip around his waist and comes throbbing inside him. Freddie pants next to Roger’s ears, even the puff of hot air is too much for his already hypersensitive body. Roger looks to John’s direction, where the bloody curtain blocks his view from seeing any possible reaction of his husband, the desperation intensifies with every second of the lasting silence. 

Freddie obviously notices what’s going on with Roger so he kisses Roger’s red rimed eyes, “poor Rog, you have been such a good boy tonight. Don’t you think he deserves his reward, John?”  
Roger wants to scream, John knows him well, but he’s not exactly aquatinted with all sides of John, who always surprises him in unexpected ways. 

John responds with a long sigh, and when he speaks, his voice hoarse with emotions, “yes, I suppose he deserves it. Roger, you may come now.”  
“Wonderful. Roger, do you have anything to say to John?”  
“Thank you...” there really isn’t much to thank consider how long John has kept him at the edge, but he’s too overwhelmed to care.

“Relax, honey, let me make this good for you.” Says Freddie, gently laying Roger on his back and wrapping a hand around his weeping cock.  
Roger sobs at the much needed touch, he squirms under the other man and shivers with every thrust Freddie drives inside him with his half hard cock. 

It doesn’t take long for Roger to reach the climax, but it lasts so much longer than usual even after he has no more juice to spill, the sensation is so intense that the tips of his fingers are numb with tingles. Roger can hear himself screaming, but he’s dreading to think about who is he screaming for. 

After that it’s just too easy to fall into the sweet darkness, and Roger does so within minutes. 

“Roger.”

He wakes up to John calling him, the motion of the car makes him drowsy, he doesn’t feel like getting up. But suddenly the memories of the night in the strange house are flashing back, and he’s starkly awake. 

“Where am I? What are doing? Did I...was that just a dream?”  
“Does it feel like a dream?” John runs a hand from his cheek bone down to the neck.

Roger looks down at himself, he’s dressed in the same outfit as he remembers putting on at home, he’s clean and dry, like no other man’s cum has never stained his skin. Yet the soreness of his lower back and the emptiness in his stretches hole feel so real that he can’t possibly ignore. 

“I fucked some strangers...” Startled by his own mumble, Roger covers his mouth.  
“Yes you did.” John confirms with a gentle smile, “did you like it?”  
Roger hesitates, for all he knows, this could be a tricky question.  
“Uh, it’s alright.” Ambiguity saves lives. 

“Do you know whose name you were screaming at the end?”  
That sets off all the alarms in Roger, “I’m sorry John, I don’t remember...”  
“Mine, it was my name.” John gets hold of Roger’s hand and leads it to his own crotch, “I want you to know that no matter who you fuck, you’ll always be mine, and I’m yours.” 

Roger’s breath hitches as he strokes John’s hardness through the fabric. No one has ever possessed him like John does, the immensity of his love is sometimes terrifying, but Roger isn’t scared.

“I’m yours John, I don’t want anyone else.” Roger kisses him dedicatedly.  
“Really?” John smirks when they break the kiss, “because I happened to see the look on your face when Brian fucked you from behind, and the way you fucked yourself on Freddie’s cock, it was a such a sight to behold.”  
It’s probably too dark in the car for anyone to see the blush on Roger’s face, but the heat rushing up is real. 

“Relax, Rog, I’m not shaming you, I enjoyed watching you like that.”  
“Why? Aren’t you jealous?”  
“Jealousy is for frail hearts. I’m not jealous as long as you belong to me. In fact...could you stop the car please, Crystal.” 

The limo pulls over, the sudden quietness makes Roger feel vulnerable.

“Crystal,” John says to their driver, “would you care to join us in the back?”  
“Sure, sir.” The driver answers.

Roger is quite baffled when Crystal stops the engine and lets himself in the back separated from driver’s seat, he’s never been so close to the man except when Crystal opens the door for him. 

“What can I do for you sir?”  
“I’ve seen the way you look at my Roger, if I’m not mistaken, do you want to fuck him?”  
“John!” Roger jumps and almost hits his head on the roof of the car.  
“You are certainly not wrong, sir.” Crystal replies with apparent amusement.  
“What do you say, Roger?” 

Both men turn to him, expecting an answer.

“This is absurd, we’re not in that ridiculous house anymore...”  
“It doesn’t matter, just say you want it or not?” John insists. 

Roger looks up to Crystal, who’s sitting on the other side of the limo, he can feel his gaze even in the dim light, the muscles on his back tense and tremble, his body is already excited despite his still undetermined mind. He gave his consent in barely audible soft voice, but he’s sure John has heard it, because he can see the smile on John’s face and it sends thrill down his spine. 

“Now get down on your fours.” 

It isn’t usually hard for Roger to follow John’s command in the bedroom, but not when somebody else is present. He kneels in front of John, feeling the heat on his cheeks and neck as he practically pushes his bottom in Crystal’s direction.

“Now I want you to suck me off when Crystal’s having his way with you.” 

Sucking John is the easy part, Roger can’t be more eager to insert himself between John’s thighs, he’s done it a thousand times and still enjoys it every time John moans above him and grabs his hair. This time however, he is not only trying to make John feel good, but also somehow redeeming the whole night of ecstasy received from somebody else. 

John lets out a deep sigh when Roger swallows his full length down, with even more dedication than usual, his gaze falls on the top of Roger’s head then slowly moves up to Crystal’s face. Taking it as permission, Crystal gets on his knees right behind Roger and reaches to pull the his trousers down. 

The sudden contact with cool air on his bottom makes Roger shudder in slight surprise, but he’s so much into pleasing John, he barely registers the fingers pressing into him. 

“How does his arse feel, Crystal?”

Roger almost chokes when John’s voice drags him out of a trance.

“Nice and wet.” Their chauffeur replies.  
“I’m afraid you’re not the first person to feel that way tonight.” John pets Roger on the head and meets his eyes, “only one of the million reasons I love you.”  
Roger hums in response, he cannot have enough of John pledging his devoted love for him, even under current bizarre situation that he’s got dick in his mouth and fingers in his butt. 

Crystal, on the other hand, who’s not too impressed by their love confession, proceeds to press his own cock against Roger’s entrance, and without warning, thrusts into him in one move. 

Roger almost screams if not for the cock down his throat, despite being stretched by Brian and Freddie, his inside is still sensitive after the action, and Crystal’s entry has just reminded him what happened in the house. All of a sudden, Roger is hard again himself, the longing and yearning are back but only stronger, he feels the tears streaming down the cheeks as Crystal begins pounding him, his legs are shaking. 

“You look beautiful getting fucked like this, Roger.” John comments while trusting into Roger’s mouth just a little deeper. 

It’s almost too much for Roger, his head is spinning again, and his limbs are giving in, just then John grabs his hair harder and groans, hot cum filling his mouth profusely, he opens his jaws wide and swallows every drop of it. 

His own orgasm comes not long afterward, with the thrill of being used and watched, he collapses on John’s lap, while his waist is still being gripped by Crystal from behind. The chauffeur enjoys pushing and pulling Roger with his every thrust, which makes him whimper in response. 

It is one thing being fucked by total strangers like Brian and Freddie, but by somebody he sees almost everyday is different. Crystal greets him and opens the door for him every time he goes out with John, Roger takes it for granted without giving him a second thought. But now Crystal is deep inside him, giving him the pleasure he’d never thought of having, all of which has been on Crystal’s mind the entire time he was right there driving them around. 

John seems to have read Roger mind because he tilts his head up and kisses him devouringly. “Will you think of how he squeezes your butt the next time he opens the door for you and your hand brushes his? Will you feel the heat creeping up your body the next time he calls you Mr. Taylor?”

Roger doesn’t know what to say, but he can definitely never look at Crystal the same way as before.

Then John leans down to whisper into Roger’s ear, “I know you will. But I also know you’ll never forget who gave him the permission. You’ll never forget that you belong to me.” 

Roger lets out a cry when Crystal comes in him, with John’s words burning in his head and Crystal’s cock throbbing in his hole. 

John has marked him in such an unexpected way, Roger only realizes it when it’s already deep down beyond touch. The night has left him with cum smeared over his chin and dripping from his hole, but nothing has penetrated him as deep as John’s words and gazes.


End file.
